User blog:Monkey d strawhat/Begining of the End of the Era prediction
The stage is that the 2 yonko kaido and big mom have fallen at relatively the same time but in two different areas, BM beaten by the alliance of Law, Luffy, Jinbe and due to some reasons Crocodile and Kaido beaten by the Apoo, Kid and Hawkins alliance, but all the members of both alliances crews are in a sorry state and the other big shots in the New World are running wild trying to take over one of the empty spots, but the marines (Akainu) have a plan to end it all. One month after the yonko have fallen. Marine Base Akainu: Gorosei it is time to act, time to destroy all the pirate scum before they make the world even worst Mikel (the gorosei with the spots on his forehead): But your plan will destroy the Era as well Akainu: It needs to be destroyed so we can rebuild it in the name of justice Renold (the bald gorsei with the katana): but this plan will only spread fear and hatred so....... All Gorosei together: We cannot aprove it Akainu: and I cannot aprove of 5 old fools running the government Jacob (the blond gorosei): what Stephen (the tall gorosei with the pointy beard): Sakazuki you insolent brat neither sengoku nor Kong ever adressed us in such a manner Akainu: sengoku isnt here anymore and i already took care of kong all that is left is to kill you five geezers and start the crusade of justice Adam (the gorosei with the dreadlocks): you think you can kill us!? you forget boy that not just anyone can stand at the top of the world Akainu: then show me your strength before you go to the other world somewhere in the New World Killer: Kid it was a good idea to leave wire and a handfull of men at the base since only 3 of us from our crew came back from fighting Kaido Info box: Soldier of slaughter Killer 300 million berries Kid: Yeah or we couldnt fend of enemy attacks, by the way wire has Heat woken up yet info box; Eustass "CAPTAIN" Kid 670 million berries Wire: yeah he is awake now but i was sure he was dead whrn you brought him back info box: Kid pirates fighter Wire 100 million berries Heat (walking out of a room): dont go killing me off so easy, by the way Master Kid have you seen the bounty raise info box : Kid pirates fighter Heat 120 million berries Kid: yea I saw it and i also saw straw hats New world: Big rock Island Pirate 1: high priest urouge your bounty raised!? do you think its because we went around crushing the remainder of BM's crew Urouge: we arent the only ones who did that, so to get this huge increase... the government is plotting something info box: Mad Monk Urouge 410 million berries( the one before was 290 million berries) New World: Food Valent Alex: captain Hawkins did you see our bounties Info box: Hawkins pirates combatant Alex 210 million berries Hawkins: yea i saw them but now is not the time for that have you gathered mor crew members info box: the mage basil hawkins 560 million berries Alex: yea since you and i were the only ones to come back from the kaido fight plus the 10 guys we left there was only twelve of us so i recruited 50 more... Hawkins: good sailing in the New World Drake how many of Kaidos islands have we captured so far info box: Red flag X Drake 620 million berries Pirate 1: we captured 2 of kaidos islands sir Drake : no wonder my bounty went up New World:On Air Island ( you can guess who named it) Apoo: thank God i am healed, Kaido is a beast i am never fighting a yonko again Info box: Roaring tide scratchmen Apoo 530 million berries Charles: Apoo san we got new members you should introduce yourself Info box: on air pirates fighter charles 190 million berries on an island near whole cake island Crocodile: i wanna leave but my ship is a mess Luffy: then swim sand bastard Law: cut it out you too your wounds will open Jinbei: could you tell those 2 to stop fighting as well Zoro: bring you blade bastard Mr.1: only the weak call people names Sanji: they both have blades for brains Zoro and mr.1 together: you wanna die you perverted kappa nami hits all 3 of them Nami: geez werent you all injured the other day Chopper: i told everyone even though the wounds are closed to stay still and now even franky and usopp are working on the ships Luffy: where is robin Brook: she said she was going to look at the cake mountain an see if she can find out why the islands in this arrea are made of food News coo drops a stack of posters and jinbei picks it up Jinbei( with a shocked expression): everyone look at this Law: what are those wanted posters, whose are they Jinbei: ours, just look Bounties: Straw Hat Luffy 700 million berries former warlord surgeon of deah trafalgar law 640million berries former warlord sea knight jinbei 600million berries former warlord Crocodile 550 million berries Pirate hunter Zoro 360 million berries Mr.1 Daz Bones 330 million berries black leg sanji 310 million berries Aladin the sea warrior 300 million berries Devil child Nico robin 280 million berries cyborg franky 270 million berries Soul king brook 190 million berries Monster doc chopper 110 million berries(due to a report from smoker the found out he isnt a pet) Usopp 100 million berries burglar cat Nami 80 million berries Jinbei: trafalgar it seems the government found out your actions Crocodile: whats with these numbers Luffy: you are just jealous cause i am in the lead everyone lets have a party......(whispering) but no meat for crocodile Nami: idiot this means the strongest marines will be hunting us even kizaru might come again Sanji: let him come he was the main reason i went to that okama hell sweat runs down crocodiles cheak Back at marine HQ Akainu: kizaru send out a call to all the vice admirals all over the world also get all the admirals and get them to gather here..... the plan is begining Kizaru: the gorosei approved Akainu: they wont be hinderances anymore Kizaru: i see Akainu: time to start the crusade to rid the world of pirates should this be continued or not, if it intrests you please say so and any criticism is good criticism so please dont hold back your comments Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts